


Adrift

by carnivalinsidemyhead



Category: Take That
Genre: 90s fic, Addiction, Alcoholism, Best Friends, Disconnection, Gen, Isolation, friendship drift, somehow this ended up being about Robbie leaving, spiritual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 08:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalinsidemyhead/pseuds/carnivalinsidemyhead
Summary: Mark is all Robbie’s got. The only one he can hang on to. The only one who gets him.And Mark is slipping away from him.
Relationships: Mark Owen & Robbie Williams
Kudos: 6





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Mark once told this story about having this sort of out of body experience/spiritual transformation while sitting in the cinema watching Stargate with Robbie and coming out of the theater a different person and that he started to drift apart from Robbie after that.

Mark’s body is in the movie theater, sitting in the dark next to Robbie. As far as Robbie knows, Mark is still in his body. 

But Mark is light, Mark is sound, Mark is everything and nothing. The universe collapsing into itself and radiating out of him.

He comes out of the theater floating. Glowing. A completely different person.

And Robbie hasn’t the slightest idea that he’s been transformed. He only knows that Mark isn’t fun anymore.

Oh it’s not that Mark has suddenly become overly solemn or humorless. But he’s not going out anymore. He’s not Robbie’s partner in crime anymore. He’s too busy meditating and trying to be a peaceful warrior and searching for nirvana to party with Robbie anymore.

(When he started with the whole spirituality bit, Robbie thought he was having a laugh with the whole nirvana thing and made a daft joke about his pet lizard. Mark wasn’t amused. But really, what did he expect?)

Robbie envies Mark. He wishes he could just twist his legs into funny positions and sit and breathe and have that make him feel as contented as it makes Mark feel. 

Wishes he could get any sense of peace without his daily bottle of vodka. 

Wishes Mark would get drunk with him again. Or high. Or something. Because he’s so fucking lonely in this band and so fucking lost. 

And Mark is all he’s got. The only one he can hang on to. The only one who gets him.

And Mark is slipping away from him. Because he can’t be sober with Mark. He can’t be sober, period. And it’s just so lonely, it’s so fucking lonely being off your tits on your own while your best mate is being fucking Jesus Christ reborn or some such bollocks.

Mark has been his anchor. The one keeping him tethered to the good ship Take That. Keeping him grounded. 

If Robbie can’t hold on to him anymore, can’t find in him the brother from another mother he met in an office in Manchester anymore, then what’s to keep him from going adrift?

Mark is on another plane. Another level. Another planet. 

And Robbie is stuck on Earth alone. Or as good as. 

If he’s this isolated, then he might as well be on his own.


End file.
